


Mistletoes

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [12]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gray is a little shit, Gray is even more amused, M/M, Mistletoe, Owen is a jealous bean, Zach is highly amused, the 5+1 you never asked for but got anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Zach gets kisses, but not from Owen. Owen gets jealous.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

1)

Zach and Owen walked through central depositing little bags of cookies on each of the desks. The office crew worked so hard that he and Owen decided that some of the cookies they baked earlier that week should be gifted to them. Lowery and Vivian being two of the hardest workers. 

Walking out to head to Claire's office, Vivian happened to be walking in, a loud hello reaching them as Zach passed through the doorway. Looking above Zach, Vivian noticed the mistletoe hanging above the door and leaned in, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Zach hugged her back, a light blush playing across his nose at the kiss. Owen narrowed his eyes, glancing up and away when he noticed the mistletoe himself. 

'It's just a friendly peck. Nothing else.'

\------------------------------------------

2)

Claire had met them in the employee’s breakroom, coffee cup in hand, but no coffee in it. They were still passing out cookies, and hadn’t gotten to Claire’s office yet to drop hers off.

“Hey Aunt Claire. Looking a little sleep deprived there. On the hunt for coffee?” Zach asked as he passed her a small bag, trading for her empty cup and refilling it for her. Claire smiled at him gratefully, taking a huge gulp(if one can call emptying a 24 oz. cup in one swallow a gulp) and promptly sticking it back under the flowing percolator, already feeling the caffeine taking hold.

“Thank you Zach, and yes! Simon has been running us ragged getting this Christmas Season up and running! I think I’ve slept 3 hours in as many days.” Reaching around him to give him a hug, she glanced up at Owen, then a little further up, a smirk forming on her face.

Setting her coffee cup and cookie bag down, she took Zach’s face into her hands and placed a giant wet kiss on his forehead, leaving a smear of red lipstick behind. “Merry Christmas boys.” Picking her cup and bag back up, she walked, almost swaggered, off looking more awake and feeling fantastic at the glare the mistletoe had gotten her from Owen.

\-------------------------------------------

3)

Simon was really getting into the Christmas mood, walking around in his red shirt and Santa hat (since the Delta Debacle, Santa suits are a very strong No-No) and whistling Christmas songs as he made sure everyone feeling the cheer. He had just happened upon Owen and Zach in the canteen where he was making a pit stop for lunch. “Zach! Owen! My favorite dinosaur wranglers! How are you enjoying this Christmas holiday?”

Zach smiled wide at him, bouncing on his toes in the food line. “It’s been great! The amount of stuff I’ve been able to do to liven this place up has been awesome! Gray has really enjoyed helping too. And I couldn’t get most of it done without Owen.”

Owen’s smile at watching Zach light up while he explained what he’s been doing around the park was soft, almost intimate. Simon’s smile softened as well, enjoying that his employees were enjoying themselves so much. 

He glanced around the canteen, seeing if he recognized any other employees before looking at all the decorations. Eyes stopping above Zach’s head, he broke out into his widest smile ever and leaned into Zach’s personal bubble, noting that Owen had tensed up and was taking a step towards them. Making a split second decision, Simon grabbed Zach’s hand and placed a kiss against his knuckles. He looked up from where he bent at the waist, grinning widely and laughing.

“Better keep an eye where you walk, mistletoe happens to be finding new places to hide.” Releasing Zach’s hand, he grabbed a tray and stepped into the food line, noting that Owen had practically wrapped himself around Zach and was dragging him back out of the canteen, Zach’s calls of food going ignored. 

\------------------------------------------- 

4)

Zach huffed his way back to the bungalow, slamming the door open then slamming it back shut on Owen. The kitchen was his destination, food his prize. Since Owen decided that the canteen, or restaurants in general, were off limits until Christmas was over, Zach decided that lunch at home without Owen would be best.

Luckily, Gray was already in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches, so he poached one of those as Owen walked in rubbing his nose.

Gray was laughing at them, flipping a sandwich in the skillet before pulling it out, loading more bread in as Zach pulling a second one off the pile. “Hey guys. So what did Owen do now?”

Zach huffed. “Simon found us in the canteen, and noticed I was standing under mistletoe, then proceeded to kiss my hand and let us know the green stuff is everywhere. Since I’ve been kissed three times today, Owen decided to be proactive and reduce the amount of time I’d be near the stuff by dragging me out before we even had lunch!”

Owen crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. “I’ve had enough of everyone but me giving you kisses. I don’t share well with others.”

Zach gave a short snort, swallowing a mouthful of cheese and bread before going on the offensive. "A peck on the cheek from Vivian,who has a boyfriend I might add. A forehead kiss from Aunt Claire. A hand kiss from Simon. They are just familial, friendly kisses.”

Owen growled. “Well they can take their ‘friendly’ and shove it! Let them kiss someone else!”

Gray giggled, sneaking his hand into his pocket before egging Owen on. “Well, I guess this,” he pulled out a small sprig of mistletoe and held it over Zach’s head, “means that I get one of Zach’s kisses too!” The kitty-smirk on his face was downright evil.

Gray pulled Zach down and kissed his cheek with a loud smack, pocketing the sprig before Owen could rip it out of his hands and running out the door, a loud “Don’t forget to turn off the stove!” echoing behind him.

Owen stared at Zach’s cheek, frozen and glaring like it would undo the whole day.

Zach fell, he was laughing so hard.

\------------------------------------------

5)

They had just gotten to the paddock for the girls daily drills, where Echo was at the gate quivering in place like a spring about to be sprung. Owen watched as Zach headed over to give Echo a few pats and a hug, then headed up to the catwalk with his clicker and a bucket of rats.

Zach gave one last pat to Echo, then trotted off to catch up to Owen, stepping through the gate that leads up. Barry was making his way down now that Owen was here, and was passing Zach through the archway. Looking up, Barry grinned widely and leaned in, pulling Zach into a huge hug.

“Merry Christmas, Zach!” Barry proclaimed loudly, giving Owen a chance to look over and watch as Barry laid a wet noisy smack on the lips onto Zach. Owen’s jaw dropped, automatically looking up for the mistletoe that was hanging above the entranceway, and glared back down at Barry.

Barry tossed a cheeky grin up to Owen as Zach blushed from hair to neck, wiping his lips on his sleeve. “I saw it first. Don’t hate the messenger!” Then Barry took off at a full run.

A wordless screech left Owen’s throat as he ran full tilt after Barry, arms waving wildly in the air. “Gimme back my kiss, bastard!” 

\-----------------------------------------

+1)

The fumes Owen was letting off were getting to a radioactive level. Zach was walking behind him, making sure he wasn’t stumbling or anything as he was only looking up on their way home. 

He had managed to grab the mistletoe that was hanging from the paddock before he tore after Owen and Barry hoping to at least prevent a murder, and was planning on using it when he got Owen home.

Walking into the trailer, Owen started pacing the small living room, anger and jealousy streaking his face. Zach couldn’t help but snicker, full out laughing as Owen turned on him with a look of righteous indignation.

“Why are you laughing? You think you getting kissed by everyone and your brother is ok?!” Zach quieted down. Owen seemed really upset. 

“What’s wrong with a little holiday tradition?” Zach asked, genuinely curious. “I figured this would be your kind of thing.”

Owen turned towards him, eyes narrowed. “I don’t mind the tradition. I just mind when it’s you on the other end of someone else!”

Zach smiled, slowly circling Owen as he pulled the mistletoe out of his pocket, holding it over his head and he rounded the front of Owen. “How about you try being on the other end then?”

Owen followed the line of Zach’s arm up until they set themselves on the little bit of greenery in Zach’s hand. Eyes dropping instantly to find Zach’s, he uncrossed his arms to wrap around the shoulders in front of him, pulling him into his chest. “Now that seems to be the best looking decoration I’ve ever seen. Seems it only looks good when you’re holding it.”

Bending his head down, Owen finally got the chance to kiss his boyfriend under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Gray smirked, childish maniacal laughter bubbling from his throat as he watches Owen go nuts from the camera room. 
> 
> Following them around and putting up mistletoe everywhere Zach was standing was the best idea EVER! He's going to have to try again next year.
> 
> Maybe something with Cupid's Arrows next though?
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
